villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monika (Memes Infinity War)
:For the Monika from the 2017 timeline who is the real main antagonist of '''Memes Infinity War Part 2: Just Monika', click here.'' Monika is the main antagonist of the 2 parts parody movie of Avengers Infinity War Memes Infinity War. Story Before Memes Infinity War Chronologically, Monika first appears at the end of RWBY Z Kai Abridged Episode 1 where she asks herself how many subscribers TheGamerLover have. In Doki Doki Literature Club - Soup Store she has already kidnapped TheGamerLover to torture him, having troubles when she calls Sayori "to help her". In YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens, Monika hacked the YouTube Poop's intro and call us Bitch, she later reappears in the final challenge where she was acting like her "fictional self", just to escape to the fictional world and kill Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri for Cinder's surprise. In Doki Doki Infinity War Club, Monika has created the Infinity Gauntlet and dances while a reference to Avengers Infinity War's ending is shown in letters. Memes Infinity War Having killed her literature club partners and created a proper infinty gauntlet, Monika decided to find all the infinity stones in order to become the only Meme around the internet. She then leads to Ugandan Knuckles tribe where she kills half of the tribe and easily after a fight with Lucoakles and the murdering of the queen after this last one sent Lucoakles to a safe place, she obtains the Tesseract and crushes it to finally obtain the Space Stone. She inserts it into the Gauntlet, and orders Natsuki's Ghost and Insane Yuri to invade the Internet to find both the Mind Stone and the Time Stone. Once Natsuki and Yuri leads to the big big big world of internet, Monika kills Blue Knuckles by hacking his mind and forcing him to stab himself, Monika uses the Power Stone to destroy the island and as well, VRChat itself while her .exe partners are departing in the boat, leaving the remaining Ugandan Knuckles without their queen as VRChat explodes and a Jumpscare of Monika appears. Some time later, Monika appears in Memepedia and acts like a Yandere in front of Pedobear seducing him at the same time while she interrogates him in order to obtain the Reality Stone. In that moment she notices the presence of Gabriela Lotarynska, Globglogabgalab, Dio Brando and Ed, the words "Just Monika" starts to appear but Dio apparentely defeats her until she reveals that she already acquired the Reality Stone and used it to cast a massive illusion on Memepedia, as expected them to come and fight her. Monika see on Dio's eyes that he knows where the Soul Stone is and process to kidnap him, as well, use the power of DeviantArt against Gabriella, Globglogabgalab and Ed. Monika creates her own world where she forces Dio to talk with her in a "Just Monika" manner, talking about her plans and the needing of the Soul Stone to fulfill her goal, she reveals that Sayori is hanging behind him, scaring Dio who hasn't noticed her precense, Dio tried to be smarter than Monika and beat her but Monika is much smarter, she tortures Dio until he reveals that the Soul Stone is hidden in Facebook. Monika and Dio teleports to Facebook, where they meet with Trollface and Pink Guy, acting like the Stonekeepers of the Soul Stone, Trollface tells Monika that she has to sacrifice a living victim to obtain the Soul Stone. Dio, scared, immediately attacks Monika and tried to throw her to the deep abyss but she reacts and throws Dio, killing him, then, Monika is rewared with the Soul Stone. With the Soul Stone at her hands, Monika leads to Neo Ugandan Knuckles Tribe to give them a little "warning" of what is coming soon by creating the same Derry's sewer where Georgie dies in IT Chapter 1, a curious Ugandan Knuckles took a look at the sewer where Monika appears with a paper boat that she plans to "give" to that Ugandan Knuckles if he tells her where are the remaining two stones, after being asked by this one about why is she in the sewers, Monika replies that the wind blows all the high school and they were sent to the sewers, she lies to Ugandan Knuckles telling him that many high school stuff are in there including the most important: "Lunch Food", Ugandan Knuckles gives his hand to Monika but she bites his arm, Ugandan Knuckles tries to escape scared and disarmed but Monika caught him to kill him inside the sewers created by the Reality Stone before making her way back to her reality. Once there, Monika is greeted by Kenshiro. She gives a brief and impassioned speech on how Monika is abusing of the Doki Doki Literature Club itself and far beyond, as well as how she believes herself to be merciful as she could simply snap her fingers after acquiring all six Infinity Stones. This would cause half the universe's character files to cease to exist without causing much pain, after which Monika plans on simply resting. Nevertheless, the heroes engage Monika in an intense battle which starts with BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle's "Can't Escape from Crossing Fate! Fight!" line, Monika single-handedly repels the assaults of SMG4, Robbie, Stingy, Padoru Padoru, Big Smoke, Kenshiro, Gabriella, Globglogabgalab and Ed until Sayori, who has revived by nothingness, distracts her. Eventually, the Memes were able to render Monika's half-unconscious and attempt to remove her Infinity Gauntlet. However, when Sayori deduces that Monika killed Dio, Gabriella becomes enraged and attacks the mad Waifu, causing her to regain consciousness just as the Gauntlet was about to be taken off. The fight turns decisively in Monika's favor as she unleashes the full might of the Infinity Stones upon her attackers, swiftly knocking them out. Monika then confronts and overpowers Kenshiro but realizes that Kenshiro never used the Time Stone in the fight because Kenshiro hid it. Before she can try to locate it, SMG4 throws Bob at her, but fails and is quickly outmatched and seriously wounded when Monika stabs him in the stomach. As Monika prepares to execute SMG4, Kenshiro agrees to hand over the Time Stone to Monika in exchange for SMG4 being spared. Monika agrees and inserts the Stone into the Gauntlet and departs to retrieve the last Stone. Back again in Neo Uganda, Monika is decided to find the last Infinity Stone which is hidden inside Shrek. The Memes who were fighting there gather to defend Shrek, but Monika effortlessly defeats them one by one, including Captain America who desperately tries to hold her off much to Monika's jumpscare. Once Pyrrha kills Shrek to avoid Monika's disaster, she uses the Time Stone she took from Kenshiro to revert time and restores both Shrek and the Mind Stone, which she rips off Shrek's stomach, revealing his bowels once she managed to obtain the last infinity stone, killing him for good. Having finally gathered all six Infinity Stones, Monika prepares to execute her plan, but Buffsuki arrives and catches Monika off guard, unleashing her full power and the full might of Manga's love upon the Waifu in a last-minute attempt to stop her, seriously wounding Monika. However, Monika survives the attack. She mocks Buffsuki for thinking that Manga is literature and for not having hit her in the head and snaps her fingers in the Infinity Gauntlet, completing her plan. Monika is momentarily transported into her own mind, where she sees her literature club members, and sadly announces them that she succeeded at the cost of having to kill many innocent lives alongside them. Monika then returns to the real world and Buffsuki furiously questions Monika about what she did. Monika simply smirks at her and teleports away as the effects of the snap manifest. At the end of the movie, Monika retires on the mountains and rests while satisfactorally gazing out to the sunrise, considering her job done, then she starts to sing Your Reality as the end credits starts to appear. Memes Infinity War Part 2: Just Monika 22 Days after the snap, Monika wakes up and gets out of her bed, after getting out of the bathroom, she starts her day in a Shrek-like way with Aldo Jones' All-Stars remix playing on the background. Back in the house, she is ambushed by Sayori, Natsuki and the remaining Defenders of Internet right when she was preparing spicy food, Natsuki furiously asks her where are the Infinity Gems, which she replies that she used them to destroy them and calls herself "Inevitable" before she gets decapitated by Kanna, dying for good. Her data file is later fused with her 2017 timeline counterpart's one after she notices that visitors from 2024 has arrived to Doki Doki Literature Club on September 22nd, 2017. (The game's relase day), both Monikas meets the same fate at the end of the fight. The Henchmens of Monika *Yuri (Unknown Status) *Natsuki (Alive, former ally to her) *Vegeta (Deceased) *M.Bison (Deceased) *Rainbow Bunchies (All of them deceased) Victims *Sayori (Revived) *Natsuki (Revived twice) *Yuri (Unkown status) *Ugandan Knuckles Tribe (Except Lucoakles, who survived the effects of the snap) *Dio Brando *Shrek *Kenshiro *Saber Nero *Seymour Skinner *Stingy *iDubbbz *Astolfo *Squidward Tentacles *Goku Black *Ed *Big Smoke *Spiderman *Captain Falcon *Kaho Hinata *Mafuyu Koshikawa *Miu Amano *Hideri Kanzaki *Dino *Waluigi Gallery Monika (Memes Infinity War) in Kisekae.png|Monika in Kisekae. monika_infinity_gauntlet_sprite_animation_by_thegamerlover-dcduk6r.gif Dcu91CYWkAE5pf6.jpg File:Monika appears in the sewer.jpg|Monika moments before killing Ugandan Knuckles File:1529497509904.jpg|Monika waking up in Memes Infinity War Part 2: Just Monika Category:Doki Doki Literature Club Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Warlords Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:SMG4 Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Augmented Reality Girls Trinary Villains Category:RWBY Villains Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Villains Category:Kobayashi San chi no Maid Dragon Villains Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Fate/Stay-Night Villains Category:Shrek Villains Category:LazyTown Villains Category:Strawinsky and the Mysterious House Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Villains Category:The Three Bears (1939) Villains Category:Fist of the North Star Villains Category:Persona Villains Category:Cory in the House Villains Category:Blend S Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Big Bads Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Horror Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Betrayed Category:Usurper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Torturers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyers Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Strategic Category:Related to Hero Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Collector of Souls Category:Leader Category:Elementals Category:Supervillains Category:Oppressors Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Conspirators Category:Stalkers Category:Slaver Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Category:Martial Artists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Criminals Category:Nemesis Category:Necessary Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Predators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Self-Aware Category:Love Rivals Category:Pure Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Brainwashers Category:Charismatic Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Crackers Category:Delusional Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Envious Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Liars Category:Lover Stealers Category:Mascots Category:Master Orators Category:Paranormal Category:Sophisticated Category:Internet Villains Category:Memes Category:Immortals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Multi-being Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Masters of Horrors Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:Singing Villains Category:TheGamerLover Villains Category:That's SO Raven Villains Category:Trickster Category:Mass Murderer Category:Redemption Rejection Category:Deceased Category:Villains who died a gruesome death Category:Complete Monster Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Cataclysm Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists